1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to clamps such as pipe clamps, and in particular to pipe clamps having a releasably attached clamp body restraining motion of the support past the end of the clamp body.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Clamps such as bar clamps and pipe clamps have been widely used in a variety of forms. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,680 to Sorensen et al., the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, discloses a bar clamp with a retainer within a clamp body through which a threaded screw is fed.
EP0274746A1 to Kloepfer et al. discloses a clamp with a jaw that has a spring-loaded tilt plate for securing a displaceably mounted jaw against a rail.
Neither of the above described references addresses the problem solved by the present invention, namely the need for a releasable clamp body that is restrained against motion past the end of a bar, pipe, or support.